1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus including a tape-loading unit for a video tape recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, such a recording and/or reproducing apparatus has been generally provided with a non-rotatable post which is fixed to a drum base by press fitting, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-151668.
However, in the known example described above, the length of the post must be increased so that a tape-loading guide does not scratch a tape with the up-and-down movement of the tape loading guide when the tape is loaded. Therefore, a tape path must be increased to some extent, thereby increasing the size of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a stress such as distortion applied to a tape when loading the tape is decreased and the tape can be loaded through a small tape path without being damaged, which can be produced at low manufacturing costs, and of which the size can be reduced.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing data by drawing a tape from a cassette and winding the tape onto a rotating drum including a head, comprises a non-rotatable inclined post for changing the position of the tape in a direction crossing the running direction of the tape and along the axis of the inclined post; and a tapered part disposed in the vicinity of an end of the inclined post, for restricting the position of the tape in a direction crossing the running direction by being in contact with the tape when the tape is loaded.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.